A Bade Dream
by please.respect.other.ships
Summary: A dream that happened to me, similar to a theory. First fanfic. Bade and a slight hint of Tandre. Post- between TGP and TSB&J. Good and bad reviews are welcome. Suggestions for bade one-shots would be great. R&R!


I was a new student from the high school Hollywood Arts. I joined the school 6 days ago.

****7:30AM** **

A sound of an annoying beep woke up me up and it means time to go to school.

I got off my bed and went to the bathroom to get myself ready.

****7:45AM****

I walked into school heading to my first period, Sikowitz's class. I entered the classroom. Sikowitz was late, as always. a few students were there including Tori, Andre, Robbie (and Rex), Cat, Beck and Jade. Then out of nowhere Sikowitz burst in to the room from the window. Awkward.

"Alright class, let's begin." "Cindy, I assume you are familiar with Alphabetic Improv?"

"um, yes and no" I answered confused.

"what does that mean?" Sikowitz asked.

"No." I answered. The rest of the class continued as Sikowtiz explained what Alphabetic Improv is and many other stuff.

**** LUNCH ****

It was lunch time and I was in Asphalt Cafe getting my meal.

"Hello Cindy, enjoying your days here in the school?" Festus asked.

"Yeah! But I don't think I fit _in_ this school with these crazy talented people."

"Why not?" Festus asked.

"This school is for people who have dreams to achieve and I'm just me." I explained sounding a bit sad.

"I bet a lunch meal would make you feel better."

"Oh, alright"

"So what do you want?"

"Let me have a chicken salad with low-fat mayo and a soda."

I waited a few seconds until Festus prepared my food and I gave him the money I got for lunch.

"Thanks, Festus!" I said before leaving.

"You're welcome Cindy!" Festus answered back.

I was going sit in the table where my friends were until I heard Tori say "Cindy! Come join us!"

I hesitated for a moment then decided to join them, I was confused when I saw Beck and Jade sitting far away from each other, I thought they were the most respective couple at this school? I'll ask Tori about it later.

****After last period****

The last period had just ended and I have to ask Tori if I could come to her house. Then I saw Tori putting her books in her locker.

"Hey Tori." I greeted plainly.

"Oh hi Cindy!"

"Listen I have ask you something." I said nervously.

"Um, sure go ahead." She responded smiling.

"Is it okay if I come to your house this afternoon? I want to ask you a few questions about school and other things."

"Okay, I just need a paper and a pen to write the address."

"Oh, here!" I said giving her a pen and a note paper.

****Tori's house****

I rang the doorbell until I heard footsteps coming, the door opened and it wasn't Tori.

"Um, hi, is this Tori Vega's house?"

"Yeah, and who are you?" asked the girl in front of me.

"I'm Cindy Parker, I go to school with her..?" I responded, which sounded like a question.

"TORI! THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR, SHE SAYS HER NAME IS SANDY!"

"Um, it's Cindy."

"Whatever, I'M GOING ON A DATE!" This girl is creepy.

I didn't even hear the door closing, I was inside the Vega's resident. Cool house.

Then I heard footsteps. There, that's Tori.

"What's wrong with that girl?" I asked pointing towards the door.

"Oh i'm sorry about my sister Trina, she can be conceited sometimes." I chuckled slightly.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Tori questioned.

"What happened between Beck and Jade? Why aren't they a couple anymore? Aren't they like, the most respective couple in school?" I asked wondering.

"Well, where would I start? She took a deep breath then continued "Our friend Sinjin was hosting a game show called "Queries For Couples" then he chose us to be on it, "Us" meaning we have to pretend to be "real couples" when we are all faking except for Beck and Jade. 'Cuz they were the only couple in the group._"_

I was starting to get bored so I cut her off "Tell me what happened between Beck and Jade!" I snapped at her.

"Okay!" Tori responded defensive. "Beck and Jade's turn came and they started to argue again, then started shouting "B!" "Maybe it was A!" "I don't care!" "I'M NOT HAPPY WITH OUR RELATIONSHIP!' Beck was the one who shouted 'I'm not happy with our relationship. If you could see Jade's face when he said that out loud..." she trailed. I looked down on something to imagine how Jade's face was. Probably hurt. Wait, out loud? "Out loud?" I repeated. Tori just nodded.

"Okay, continue," I told her curiously.

"That night we were playing cards. The doorbell rang and I went to see who it was, Beck and Jade. Then Beck started to explain to Jade how we would be all here."

She looked at me and I gesture her to continue.

"Then here's the part; Jade threaten Beck by saying 'I'm gonna walk out that door and I'm gonna count to ten.' We ignored Cat's comment about how people forget the number three. Then Jade continued 'If I get to ten and you're not out there, I'm going home, and we're over.'"

"So did he open the door before getting at ten?" I asked stupidly.

"No.." answered Tori in a sad tone.

Something clicked my brain. I grin widely, Tori must've noticed this, her face was confused.

"I have a plan to get Beck and Jade back together!" I exclaimed to Tori grinning.

"What's the plan?" Tori questioned excitedly.

"Okay, are there any activities after school?"

"Yeah, Full Moon Jam."

"Great! When's the event?"

"29th of July."

"Who are you gonna pair up with?"

"I was thinking of asking Andre-"

"Can I ask Andre? Pleeeease? I want my plan to work! You can ask Jade to pair up with you!'

She hesitated then sighed "Alright fine." giving in.

***** 3 days before Full Moon Jam *****

I was in school searching the halls for Andre, _my plan needs to work! _I thought.

I looked everywhere until I saw him coming from the Guidance Counselor's office.

"Hey Andre! Did you choose your partner for Full Moon Jam?"

"Uh, no, why?" he asked.

"Who were you originally asking to be your partner?" I asked curiously.

"Tori."

"Well, you might want to change your mind, She's gonna ask Jade." I could've swear I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Anyway, why are you asking me?"

"'Cause I want you to be my partner!"

He thought for a second and his eyes went wide.

"Hah, don't worry, it's not like I have a crush on you, I have a plan to get Beck and Jade back together.

"Alright; what's the plan?"

"Since you and I are gonna be partners, I'm thinking that we should write a song that best describes Beck and Jade's relationship before and after their breakup, Tori is on with this plan, which means she's gonna be writing the song with the same thing but different lyrics, so wanna join us?" I asked him impatiently.

"Alright, I'm in, but if they start to argue again, Imma gonna tell them it was your idea,"

"Nooo problem" I responded smiling.

Andre started to leave but I asked a last question, "Hey, Andre. I just wanted to know what's the name of our music teacher since I'm new here.."

"His name is Anthony." he said before leaving to class.

***** 2 days before Full Moon Jam *****

I was in Tori's house with Tori and Andre trying to think of lyrics to the song I'm performing with Andre in Full Moon Jam.

"Hey, I was thinking after we finish writing the song we could go to Nozu." I said out loud.

"I don't have the feeling of going there. Maybe some other time." Tori said.

"Okay to make this easier we could take some lyrics from a few songs and the rest of the lyrics are gonna be original" Andre explained

"That's better." Tori and I agreed.

***** the day before Full Moon Jam *****

"Alright class, I expect you all has had chosen your partners to perform with you in Full Moon Jam, but for now, see you tomorrow!"

"But Mr. Anthony, we still have more time." I told our teacher.

"We do? How much?"

"Fifty-eight minutes."I respondedlooking at my phone.

"Okay, let's talk about our plans for Full Moon Jam, Robbie I assume you didn't find any partner."

"Well- uh-ofc- Not." Robbie responded looking down, I chuckled.

"What about you, Cindy?"

"Well_. _I chose to perform with Andre." I answered smiling.

"Tori?"

"I chose Jade to be my partner." Jade's eyes widened like a big O. Wait, she didn't ask Jade to be her partner earlier?...

**** Night of Full Moon Jam****

I was getting myself ready, I'm about to get on stage where dozens of students are gonna see me perform for the very first time with Andre.

_**CindyParker: I'm about to hit the stage in a few minutes. Excited and nervous! Mood: Queasy.**_

I took a look at the students, _Wow, too many students, I better sing good and my plan needs to work! _I thought to myself.

"Yo Cindy! We're about to go on stage in 30 seconds, you ready?" I heard Andre call for me,

"I don't know!" I shouted.

"C'mon! You gotta do this! Don't you want Beck and Jade back together? _I do. _I thought to myself again. I gotta do this, I _need_ to do this. _C'mon suck it up, Parker!_

I took a deep breath before getting off my chair and set my microphone on.

I went on stage and there were too many people, the song started and now I'm in my world.

After the song was over, cheering and clapping echoed the place. Now it's Tori and Jade's turn.

Wow, Tori and Jade's voices were amazing, I must admit they were better than me. I wonder if Cat could sing..?

I got off my train of thoughts when I realized Beck and Jade are talking to eachother in privacy, I wonder what are they talking about...]

"Hey guys!" I told the two as I approach them,

"What do you want?" Jade snapped.

Ugh, curse my curiosity.

"Jade, calm down she didn't know that we were talking." then he turned to me,

"I apologize for her attitude." exclaimed.

"It's okay." I answered smiling and I swore I saw Jade rolling her eyes, does she still have feelings for him?

"From watching your performance I bet Andre would replace Tori with you." Beck joked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Thanks! and no, I wouldn't think he would that. Tori is still better than me which is good." I said. "Alright, I better go, See you at school tomorrow!" I told both of them.

I really _really_ wanted to know what are these two talking about, and where's Tori and Andre?

I hid behind a bush and listened to their conversation, I know it's bad to spy on someone but it's the nature of curiosity, right?

"I saw you trying to kiss Tori." Jade admitted. Wait, when did _that_ happened?

"You did?" Beck asked, surprised.

"I knew you liked her since the day you met her! And I knew you would dump me just for little miss 'Perfect' Vega!" What?

"You wanna know why I tried to kiss her?" Beck asked Jade, looking into her eyes.

"_Sure,_ let us hear Mr. Beckbot tell us why would he try to kiss Vega!" Jade said sarcastically.

"It's because I couldn't forget about you" Awww!

Jade just glared at him. He continued "And I thought getting to kiss Tori would make me forget about you but I was wrong."

"Oh cut the sappy talk Mr. Actor, admit it that all 4 years we were dating was just fake cause you felt pity for me that I had no friends or even caring parents!" _4_ years? that's long!

There was a long silence until Beck spoke "Did you know the song Cindy and Andre sang was about our relationship?" Wait, how did he know that?

"Really? How did you know that?" Yeah, how _did _you know that?

"I was on my way to Sikowitz's class and then I heard them talking about it, Tori is also in the plan." Beck explained. Jeez, next time I'm telling someone a plan I might need to be in a more private place.

"WHAT!" I heard Jade shout.

"Shhhh! They're gonna hear you!" Beck told Jade putting his index finger on her mouth to quiet her down. _Well I'm already hearing! _I thought to myself again.

"See, everyone in the school think me and you should get back together, even if we were different, then who cares? It's just about you and me, and I really am sorry for not opening that door, I just thought that we should take a break." _Oh my god Beck, cut the sappy talk and kiss her!_

**A/N: Yup, that was my dream. I wrote this immediately after I woke up in the middle of the night and it took me 1 hour to finish it. I had to check if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes. BTW, if you are confused, in this dream my name is Cindy, but that's not my real name, and this whole dream is on my POV.**


End file.
